marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Carter (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Rosalynn Carter (wife), John William, James Earl III, Donnel Jeffrey (sons), Amy Lynn (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The White House, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = President of the United States | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Plains, Georgia | Creators = Roy Thomas; George Perez | First = Howard the Duck #8 | HistoryText = Preface Hailing from Plains, Georgia, Carter was the 39th President of the United States from 1977 to 1981. To date most of his appearances in Marvel publications should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Factual Appearances Jimmy Carter was among the Dead Presidents reunited at Philadelphia's Liberty Hall. At the time Carter couldn't believe that he was actually dead. Zombie Lyndon B. Johnson saying "You're dead when we say you're dead, Jimbo". This story was published in 2013 and at the time Jimmy Carter was still alive. However his mortality should be considered a Topical Reference of Earth-616. Given that as of 2016 Carter is now 92, he will eventually pass away in the near future. As such readers should interpret this as confusion on the part of Carter. Apocryphal Appearances There have been a number of times that James Carter was depicted as President of the United States in a story during the Modern Age. These should be considered Topical References and are as follows: Carter was first depicted as a presidential hopeful when Howard the Duck was running as a third party candidate in a presidential election. He was also depicted as the winning president who was contacted by the mayor of New York City was seeking help funding a ransom demanded by the Frightful Four who were keeping their foes the Fantastic Four as hostages; he was unable to provide help due to him not being yet officially elected. Carter was also depicted as the president during a televised debate shortly thereafter. He was also depicted as the president who was saved from assassination at the hands of the Deathlok robot by the Fantastic Four and the Impossible Man. Likewise was he depicted as the commander in chief when the Champions battled Doctor Doom and Magneto on the lawn of the White House. He was also depicted as being part of a conference call between Mister Fantastic, the Avengers and scientist Peter Corbeau when the M'Kraan Crystal threatened all reality. He was later depicted as the president when addressing the nation on the oil crisis when the Capitol Building was buzzed by the SHIELD helicarrier - an assassination attempt by Viper, foiled by Spider-Man and his allies. Again he was depicted as the POTUS when he addressed the Avengers during the return of the Dark Phoenix to Earth. He was also depicted as president during yet another failed assassination at the hands of the Foreigner. He was pushed to safety by Silver Sable. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = As Earth-616 has a sliding time scale, the appearances of Jimmy Carter as President of the United States should be considered topical for the time that his appearances were published. | Trivia = *Carter is often comically depicted with large teeth and an exaggerated smile. At one point, Mary Jane Watson mentioned that Carter indeed has a lot of teet. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *George W. Bush (Earth-616) *George W. Bush (Earth-1610) *Barack Obama (Earth-616) }} 39 Category:Historical Figures Category:Presidents